Crossover
by RabbitGal
Summary: Inuyasha Fruits basket xover. Couples TohruxKyo InuxKag, ask 4 more if u want. Its good,I hope,Suck at summeries, enjoy.


Usagi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!Cough cough I love pocky don▓t you!! And, SPRITE! And, COOKIES! You know what I learned yesterday???? Its ok to start a sentence with ▒and▓ as long as you put a comma next to it?!?! YES KIDS YOUR TEACHERS LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!STUPID MRS.DEVILIN MORE LIKE DEVIL-LIN!!! Growls ANY-WAY. Crossover! Its really dramatic and romantic and stuff, I mean its doesn▓t match up to my hypperness! Its just that I write more poetically when I▓m hyper !!!! By the way Usagi means Rabbit :P!  
Bridgette: QWUAK! WE OWN! NOTHING. WEEEEE!! ILIKEFRUITYSNAX!  
Usagi-san: -erious tone- All right, enough in-mature games. On with the fictional literature. Claps hands twice  
B: Our teacher would be proud of your big wordy-ness Maddy.  
Usagi: DON▓T USE MY NAME BACKA TOMEGOCHIII!  
B: U USE MINE!!! STOP SPEAKING DIFFERENT LANGUAGES YOU WEIRDO! Usagi: KEMSAHADE! YOURE INTTERUPTING MY STORY!  
B: its MY computer!  
-  
Inuyasha took in a deep intake of air and let it out slowly. A small tan haired Kitsune looked up at him, ⌠ Its amazing that, only ten minutes after she▓s gone, you already miss her so much.■. ⌠Feh! I don▓t ▒miss▓ her I▓m just impatient and want to get back to the shard collecting,■ Everyone rolled their eyes at his denying retort. This ▒her▓ they were speaking of happened to be a high school girl named Kagome Higurashi.  
⌠Section b, section b?■ She mumbled looking at all the other buildings. ⌠A┘.B! There it is! Building b!■ The school was working on the building she normally had classes in so she was temporarily sent to the other building. (A/N: I know there doesn▓t appear to be more than one sector of her school but just play along okay?) Her big grey eyes scanned the inside of the building and spotted a familiar face. ⌠Tohru!■ ⌠Kagome-kun!■ ⌠Oh, hello Tohru its nice that I was transferred to you▓re building!■ ⌠Isn▓t it though!■ The girls hugged happily. ⌠Yo, Tohru have you seen my term┘paper┘? Um, hello you are┘?■ An orange haired boy came up to Tohru than set his dark amber eyes on the raven haired girl. ⌠Oh, hello! Im Kagome Higurashi! You must be one of Tohrus friends too!■ She said, sporting her signature smile.  
⌠Oh! Kagome this is Kyo Sohma, Kyo Kagome!■ Tohru chirped. ⌠Oh! Miss Honda, there you are! You left your paper on my desk while leaving in your haste! Cat yours was on my desk too. Oh err, hello miss┘.?■ Said a dark mauve haired boy giving them their papers. ⌠Oh, Sohma-kun this is Kagome Higurashi, my friend■ Said Tohru smiling. ⌠Ah, pleasure to meet you miss Higurashi.■ Said Yuki Sohma. ⌠Hi┘um┘What was your name again?■ She said with a sweat drop. ⌠Oh, um I▓m Yuki Sohma.■ Poor Yuki wasn▓t used to a girl from his high school not knowing his name. ⌠Ah, hello Yuki!■ Said Kagome smiling.  
Kagome was walking home with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. ⌠ So do you wanna▓ come over to study for the finals? I need help with English and writing.■ said Tohru. Kagome smiles, ⌠Ok, but beware, I stink at math┘■ She said with a giggle. ⌠Good, I can help you with math!■ said Tohru. When Kagome came home she saw a stubborn looking tan face with cascading white hair framing his little pout. ⌠Guaaaah! Inuyasha you cant be here no! I▓m supposed to go to Tohrus today! Oh┘Inuyasha┘■ she said sighing. ⌠WELL! I▓m not leaving, so humph!■ He huffed. ⌠Fine then your coming with me!■ she said. ⌠Braid your hair and Ill get you some close!■ She went upstairs quickly before he could protest. ⌠Gah┘! Oh, FINE!! Ill braid my stupid hair┘■ He yelled up to her as Mrs.Higurashi handed him a brush.  
-This is were Ma- I mean Usagi-san got tired of typing and took a doughnut break --; Any way she told me not to touch her story buuuut┘Any-way, enjoy my strictly mediocre talent, at best┘I▓m better a math.-  
Kagome tossed him a black long-sleeved shirt and some pants. ⌠My dads, the best I have, the bathrooms over there.■ she said pointing in its general diction. ⌠Whatever┘■ He went and changed while mumbling.  
Kagome knocked on the door. ⌠Hello┘oh a high school girl hell- oh a big scary high school boy, um hello you must be Tohrus friends um┘come in please┘■ Shigure said his eyes first glued to Kagome and then timidly locked on Inu yashas glare. ⌠Oh, hello Kagome-kun!■ Said Tohru smiling ⌠Um┘hello┘?■. ⌠Oh! This is Inu yasha, is it ok if he stays?■ Said Kagome. ⌠Oh, yes your boy-friend can stay Kagome-kun!■ Said Tohru brightly. ▒Oh no, she was talking to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi▓ thought Kagome. Fortunately the word ▒boy-friend▓ was not in Inu yashas vocabulary, there for non-relevant. Kagome let out a relived sigh when she realized this. ⌠Okay!■ Kagome said smiling brightly with a blush.  
As soon as Inu yasha stepped in the smell of cat, rat, and dog filled his nose. ⌠Do┘do you have pets?■ He asked. ⌠Ah, no why?■ Asked Yuki. ⌠No reason┘■ He said suspiciously. Kyo threw a shoe at Yuki from behind for drinking all the milk. It knocked off Inu yashas hat! ⌠Nawww shit!■ he growled. The all stared. Kagome freaked. ⌠Oh! Ummmm┘.err┘I can explain!■ Said Kagome backing into Yuki. A ▒poof▓ was heard accompanied by light purple smoke. ⌠HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SMELLED RAT! AND YOU! YOU▓RE A DANMED CAT AND YOU▓RE A DOG!■ He pointed to Kyo and Shigure. ⌠W-what!?!■ stuttered Kyo holding his hands up. Inu yashas golden eyes locked with the cats, a growl escaping clenched teeth. (A/N: When dogs lock eyes it▓s considered a challenge Oh and its me, Ma- I mean Usagi!) The felines dark red eyes locked with the cold stare. An angry hiss escaped his throat.  
⌠Stupid dog!■ Hissed Kyo. ⌠Bastard cat!■ Kagome looked around flustered. ⌠OH.MY.GOSH! YOU▓RE A RAT! A cute one but A MOUSE NONE THE LESS! Not that I haven▓t seen weirder though┘■ She rambled on about ▒this one demon that looked like a centipede and its weird mate▓.(Most IY fans should know that episode!) ⌠Y-you▓ve seen weirder?■ Said Shigure. ⌠Oh yes, Ive seen scarier odder bigger! Its actually a slightly normal thing to happen to me! Its just it appealed as odd for something like this to happen here instead of the feudal area!■ she said smiling.  
⌠Kagome! Don▓t mention the feudal era! They do not need to know!■ Said Inu yasha seething. ⌠Well, sorry! Jeeze! I guess since I was talking to a RAT I forgot what ▓master▓ permitted me to say!■ She glared. ⌠Well, maybe you should remember then!■ ⌠UH! SIT!!■ ▒BAM!▓ ⌠Guah┘KAGOME!■ Tohru fainted. Shigure fell over. Kyo hissed. Half of Inu yasha died upon impact. Kagome seethed. Yuki┘rolled his eyes and gave a look that said I▓m-smart-your-dumb-so-lets-just-shut-up. Lots of loud fights broke out filling Yukis sensitive ears. ⌠SHUT.THE.HELL.UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!■ The little gray rats voice boomed. Then another ▒poof▓ followed and he scrambled into his cloths, something he was very used to doing.  
Wowzy-wowzy-woo-woo!!! That▓s the longest chapter 1 ive ever written Bridgette: Don▓t get used to it!-glare-  
Me:┘.Uh┘.  
B:GOOD BYE!!! -slams door on your faces- 

---------------------------------------


End file.
